


A Rose with a Thorn in her side [Lightis]

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, LR world, Lightis is the main focus, Nova Chrysalia and Insomnia peace treaty, multi parings - Freeform, there will be sex in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: An alliance between 2 counties, Insomnia and Nova Chrysalia, it means peace for the people, right? Wrong. Lightning is stuck 'baby sitting' the Prince, he's a grown ass man! Damn that Snow! Damn Fang! And why the heck does she suddenly have a tail!?





	1. Welcome to Yusnaan your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooooo frikkin pissed! ( White chicks anyone? ) This is the 4th time I'm rewriting this! First time it didn't save, second time it didn't show up ANYWHERE, and third time my phone decided to DIE just as I was at the last god damn sentence!................enjoy my pain.  
> Anywhozals let me make something clear first! Jhil in one of the scientists that study Fuzzy sheep and she happens to be close friends with Vanille

Clair 'Lightning' Farron was a simple woman, she wasn't picky with her clothing, she wasn't picky with food, and she would do almost anything to help someone out, despite her cold exterior. But THIS, no, she had to draw a line, right here, right now.  
" No! Snow, forget it! "  
" C'mon sis! Pleeeeeease? "  
" Don't call me sis "  
Snow Villiers, her Soon-to-be Brother-in-Law, held his hands together in a pleading manor, he needed Lightnings help. A few weeks ago Snow, the Patron of Yusnaan, had gotten a personal letter from the king of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum, he had suggested an alliance between Insomnia and Nova Chrysalia, Snow had thought it was a wonderful idea, their countries had never had any bad blood between them but it was always good to ensure peace for the future. Nova Chrysalia had no real leader, no king, but instead people looked towards the Patron of Yusnaan, they had dubbed him their leader, and he did well in caring for the people. In a month Snow would be getting married to Serah Farron, Lightnings younger sister, and in good spirit he had invited the King of Lucis to the wedding to which the King had replied that he would be delighted to attend the celebration, but sadly another letter came last night, Regis had regreted to infrom Snow that he wouldn't be able to arrive until the actualy day of the wedding, something had happened in Lucis and his plate was just too full, but his son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, along with his Crown's Guard would be arriving today instead, but Snow could be there to greet the Prince, there was trouble in Luxurion that needed his attention, and so here he was, begging the Rose haired woman before him  
" Please oh please oh please oh pleeeeeease, I can't leave the Prince along in a foreign country "  
" Then why did you invite him? "  
" How was I suppose to know that a swarm of Chaos beasts were going to decide to storm the Cathederal today? "  
" Can't you just leave it to the gurads? "  
" They can't handle Chaos infused Behemoths and Cyclops' on their own "  
Lightning folded her arms, she wasn't going to baby sit a bunch of boys, she had better things to do, like....tend to Odin  
" I'm busy today "  
The blonde man stood up straight, his 6'7 height towering over her 5'6, he (tried to) put on a serious and stern look.  
" Alright Light, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, if you don't do this then I will tell Fang about your preformence "  
" Is.that.so? "  
The chill in her voice had made snow shrink down, he felt 2 feet tall under her gaze, Etro save those souls who cross her.  
" Please Lightning, I'm desperate "  
The rose haired woman weighed her option, she supposed she was being a little unfair towards Snow, he really was busy, a sigh escaped her pink lips as she looked towards him, if she was going to do this then he would boy, oh boy would her pay.

[Train Station]  
Lightning stood by the all to familiar station, she had ridden these trains so many times that she got a discount on her tickets. To her left was the every bubbly Chocolina, yammering on about the 'Canvas of Prayers' and how new prayers had been added. Lightning could almost jump for joy when the train finally arrived, almost. The doors of the train slid open and the people stepped out, wearing common Yusnaan atire, basically anything bright and colorful, Yusnaan was better known for the many fesivities and preformances that it held at night. A splosh of black amongst the rainbow sea had caught her attention, 4 men that looked really out of place, the first man was large, about the same hight and build as Snow, He wore black leather trousers with a small side chain, and an open black shirt with nothing but a pendant underneath, his arms decorated in tattoo's and his long brown hair was shaved along the sides, and he sports a jaw beard along with a pair of Amber eyes, the second man was a vew inches shorter then the first, he wore a purple and black patterned dress shirt withblack slacks and a blazer, he also wore shimmery silver driving gloves along with glasses and has short, sandy blonde hair swept up at the front of his hairline and Moss green eyes, he wasn't as muscular as the first man, but he had a lead build to him, the third man was definantly the odd ball, a goofy grin on his face as he scanned the area, average height and a slender build, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair, which kind of reminded Lightning of a chocobo butt, he wore two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern on it, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath, along with dark pants with a faint leopard print, in his hands he held a Camera which he was pointing in ever direction, snapping pictures, when his camera landed on Lightning he had nearly dropped it. Jabbing the 4th man in his ribs he pointed towards lightning, his baby blue gleaming, the 4th man had spiky black hair and deep Azure blue eyes, he wore a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets which was unzipped, underneath he wore a steel gray shirt with skull prints and black cropped trousers, he also wore a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. The 4th man raised an eye brow when his gaze landed on the woman, more accuratly, on his hair, Lightning groaned at this, from what she had heard Luciens only had dark hair, yet here in all of Nova Chrysalia, Rose colored hair wasn't uncommon, they even had shades of blue and purple hair. Lightning sucked in a breath as she walked towards the men.  
" Your from Lucis? "  
" Yep! My name is Prompto! Big guy over there is Gladio and specs here is Ignis, oh and this is-"  
" Noctis "  
" Oh? You know him? "  
" No "  
Folded her arms across her chest, she shifted her weight to her left.  
" Snow 'asked' me to acompany you during your stay here, now let's go "  
Turning around she began walking, the 4 men following suite. As Lightning led them towards the palace, Ignis spoke.  
" You know the Patron? "  
" Sadly, yes, that moron, he's getting married to my sister "  
" Then you must be Lightning "  
" Figures, yeah, I'm Lightning "  
Why was she not surprised that Snow had mentioned her? Of course he would, he found pleasure in parading Lightning around like a show horse, 'Etro's champion!' 'The Savior!', she didn't need him shouting her title around, she was fine with being a nobody, those titles haden't exactially been involved with good memories, but that was the past, atleast he never mentions their days as L'cie, even though they all still had their brands. Lightning had shown the Lucien's around the popular sights of Yusnaan, the gluttons quarter, the slaughter house, the Cactuar statue, and now the palace, she had been surprised when they said they would be staying in a hotel instead of the palace, to each his own she guessed. As they left the palace the prince spoke for the first time  
" So what type of name is Lightning? "  
" What type of name is Noctis? "  
The man pouted and 'hmnp'd'  
" Atleast my hair isn't pink "  
" Its not pink, it's Rose "

*Noctis*  
The Prince ran his eyes over the woman infront of them, she looked to be around his age and height, maybe shorter about by an inch, with wavy rose pink hair that she had drapped over her left shoulder, and pale aqua eyes which held a mesmirizing green glow to them, she wore white fitting jeans with a colorful scarf tied around her hips, 2 black belts criss corssed over her hips, over the scarf, knee high boots that faded from white to grass green, a black vest which only had 1 button done up, a orange blush colored halter top beneath it. She's definantly a good looking woman with a slender build. He mentally slapped himself, what was he doing? Checking her out? He felt like a creep.  
" Here's your hotel "  
" Thank you miss Farron "  
Ah Iggy, the ever polite one, Noctis looked towards the woman, miss Farron? He saw now sort of ring on her hand either, maybe she was single, wait, what was he thinking? Prompto placed his camera into its bag before he spoke  
" So, Lightning? Your your tour guide right? "  
" In a sense "  
" Where we gonna go? "  
" Today, no where, tommorow however, I expect all 4 of you to be up and ready by 8 "  
Noctis groaned, he had to get up that early? Well there goes all intrest he had in the woman.


	2. Not what you expected Highness?

*Noctis*  
The Prince had not expected Yusnaan to be like this, it was the opposite of Insomnia. The people were all friendly, the streets were decorated with bright colorful decorations, likes strung between the buildings, music was always playing and at night preformers and dancing Chocobo's filled the streets. The Luciens had gone out that night to take part in the many festivities the city offered, Prompto had jumped from Chocobo girl to Chocobo girl, saying their 'magic' words and receiving a prize along with taking pictures of them, he had nearly squealed when he saw the dancing Chocobo's. Gladio had participated in the Slaughter House and had taken on the 'Death Game' and 'Death Safari' challanges. Ignis had been talking to the owner and head chef of a very famous resturant in Yusnaan, Seedy's, he had questioned the owner on how, Noctis had nearly hightailed it out of there when he saw Ignis head towards the food stall that only served vegetable dishes. The Prince had spent the night enjoying the fireworks which were set off hourly, Insomnia never had fireworks, he even enjoyed some Bacchus's Brew, which was a very famous and desired drink in Nova Chrysalia, Noctis rarely drank alcohol, the taste never felt right on his tongue and the burning sensation it left in the throat wasn't pleasant, but the brew was sweet, refreshing, something he would definantly have again. Seeing the city and its people he wondered what the Patron was like, one of the resturant, named 'Banquet of the Lord' had a large picture of the Patron, Noctis had asked one of the waiters if the Patron owned the resturant or if he ate there frenquetly, the waiter had told him that the Patron rarely ate out, and if he did then it was in celebration with the people who were close to him. When they retired that night they were all beat, it was close to 2 am and the soft beds were more then welcome. They had been awoken by a knock on their door at around 6 am, tiredly Ignis got up and went to answer it, when he returned he told them that they had gotten an invite to have breakfast with the Patron himself, after being dragged out of bed (literally) by his advisor, the Luciens had gotten dressed and went to the Palace.

[Partons Palace]  
Noctis had no idea what to make of the Patron, he was a very large man, rivalling Gladio in both build and height, the dark suite the man wore made him look rather intimidating, the way his light blonde hair fell over his face adding in that, but the grin he held on his face and the way his icy blue eyes lit up was anything but. The Patron had a friendly Aura around him and had greeted him with a slap on the shoulder, When they had met his soon-to-be Wife, Serah, they did a double take, she was very small, maybe the same hight as Iris, if not shorter, she also greeted them with a friendly smile, Noctis had them remembered that this was Lightning's sister, the similarities was astonishing, from their Rose colored hair, their pale aqua and green eyes to their facial features, but there was something completly diffrent at the same time, Serah's eyes were warm and welcoming where as Lightning's were cold and hard. The six of them sat down at the table, Serah had cooked them all a nice breakfast, it was simple, an omelete with bacon and sasuage along with toast, they were enjoying their breakfast in silenece. But then, out of nowhere, a voice cut through the silence, it held an accent that neither of the Luciens had even heard  
" Punch Buggy! "  
A fist made contact with the Patron's shoulder, very hard contact. His assaulter was a woman, unlike everyone they had seen in Yusnaan so far, her skin was Olive with a gold hude which came from hours spent in the sun, she was tall, taller then Noctis and Prompto, probably around 6 feet, a tattoo covered her left arm from the shoulder to her elbow, on her right arm was what looked like another tattoo, but instead of black it was white, the woman held a mischevious glint in her green eyes. The Patron groaned and held his injured arm  
" Damn Fang, what do you eat? "  
" Well definantly not you, but Serah's first in line for that aint she? "  
Said woman choked on her coffee and spit it out, a red hot blush on her face, a pink hue on her Fiancee's face, at that moment another voice entered the room.  
" Fang could you not talk about that? "  
" Aww what's wrong sunshine? Your sister is bound to have sex sooner or later, hell they might of already done it! "  
Lightning groaned and massaged the bridge of her nose. Fang then directed her gaze towards the Lucien men, her eyes slowly roaming over Gladio's exposed chest, the tattooed man grinned and leaned back, giving her a better view.  
" Well hello there handsome "  
" Hey there yourself babe, Gladio "  
" Mm, Fang "

[Streets of Yusnaan]

*Lightning*  
After Lightning had dragged her Pulseian friend away from the Shield, she explained that Fang would be helping her in taking the men in a tour of the Dead Dunes. Af they headed for the station the Oerbian woman kept sending glances towards the shield, whom was more then happy to return those glances, Fang had introduced herself as Lightning's 'best friend' which had nearly made Prompto burst out laughing, Fang seemed like such a fun person where as Lightning would make a nun look like a party girl, they did say opposites attract. Gladio had managed to pull the Oerbian woman away from the group, a few steps behind them as the two indulged into conversation, as long as they didn't go hide in the cargo cart of the train for 'fun' then lightning wouldn't care, that's one less man she needs to 'babysit'.  
" Hey sunshine "  
" What? "  
" Instead of taking the boys to the Dead Dunes, let's go have some fun! "  
" Our ideas of fun aren't the same "  
" Oh you know what I mean "  
Lightning sighed and stopped, turning around came face to face with Noctis, who haden't seen her stop, she looked into his Azure eyes and he stared right back into her's, the woman clicked her tounge in distaste and moved to the side, the prince haden't failed to notice the slight pink dust that gathered on her face.  
" We're not going to the Wildlands "  
" Isn't it for them to decide? I'm sure they want to see Etro's Temple "  
" Etro's Temple? "  
All four of them had spoken at the same time, Fang did a dramatic gasp and placed her hand over her chest  
" You don't know about the temple? "  
They looked between them then shook their heads, not even Ignis knew, of course he wouldn't, the Temple was a secret constricted to only those who lived in Nova Chrysalia, Fang knew this, but since Insomnia was to become an alliance she guessed that they would tell them about the secret.  
" Well I must correct that, let's see, about 500 years ago a great gate was opened and Etro's Temple was raised up from Valhalla, anyone can go see it, but going inside isn't the best idea, there are all sorts off creepy crawly's inside, and the Throne is absolutly forbidden, last time someone sat on it things didn't go so well, its my kind of hunting groungs! "  
" Etro's throne? Oh dude! That would be one hell of a picture! Can we go Lightning? Can we can we can we? "  
The prince expected the woman to flat out reject the idea, but he didn't expect the small smirk that formed on her face instead, Lightning was all too familiar with the Temple, and she was always up for a Game.  
" Well, Prompto is it? Sure, I'll take you to the Temple "  
The blonde man bounced with excitment, chanting 'yes', Gladio looked intrested as well, it seemed only Ignis had noticed the looked that both women held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the wildlands! Mostly because of the Chocobo's! What did you name the Angel of Valhalla? I named him Odin and then when I saw he was actually Odin I was like.....I can predict the future!


	3. Want a Chocobo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocobos, they give rides, keep you company and....maul Behemoths?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it Lightning is a cougar, I mean she's 1524 and Noctis is 20 XD in her defense she was in crystal for 500 years and stuck in Valhalla for 503.

[Train]  
*Fang*  
The Oerbian woman watched as the buildings passed by them, sitting across from her in the train cart sat Lightning, she was answering the questions Ignis had asked. Fang crossed her legs, her blue sari slidding up her legs, revealing her tone olive thighs, she felt a pair of Amber eyes running over her, she tried to ignore it by focusing on her friend, Lightning obviously wasn't happy about being the personal tour guide for their visitors, last night the 2 women had gone on a little hunt in the Dead Dunes where Lightning told her that she was sending a bill to Snow, if she was going to act as a guide then she'd be paid as one. A grin formed on her face as something seemed to click in her mind, so, Snow was going to pay her to entertain the men was he?  
" Hey sunshine "  
" Hm? "  
" I didn't know you operated like that "  
" Like....what? "  
" An escort "  
" What!? "  
Ignis' eyes widened, Prompto choked on his own spit, Gladio tilted his head in a thinking manor and the prince stared at the woman.  
" I'm not an escort! "  
" No? Let's observe the situation for a second shall we? Your female correct? They are men, no? You must entertain them, make sure they are having a good time, correct? Even though you don't want to you have to do anything they say, customer satisfaction right? But you are being paid after al, So there for, escort "  
" Etro, I hate you Fang "  
" D'aww I love you too! "

[Luxurion]

*Noctis*  
Noctis had expected Luxurion to be the same as Yusnaan, but it wasn't, it was rather dull compared to its sister city, the people all friendly as well but they seemed more blank then those who lived in Yusnaan, everyone here seemed to serious. They had wanted to take the quickest route to the next train, which was through the grave yard. What caught his attention was that in the grave yard were little glowing purple butterfly, they seemed to float instead of flying, when he had asked about them both women said that no one knew what they were but that they seemed to only live in this particular spot (1). They reached the station and bought their tickets, Fang and Lightning were talking to eachother, some thing about vanilla? Fang pouted when the rose haired woman shook her head. 

[Wildlands]

When they finally made it to the wildlands the four men surveyed the area, wide open grass fields, a pathway formed in the dirt, people walking around without a care in the world, it was calm here. Prompto snapped pictures of everything.  
" So when do we go to the Temple? "  
" If you want to go to the Temple then you'll need a Chocobo "  
" Then where do w- "  
" You don't "  
The blonde looked towards the woman  
" We don't? "  
" You can't rent Chocobo's here, you'll have to tame wild ones "  
" Your shitting me "  
" Nope "  
At that moment two loud 'Kweh' were heard from their left, coming towards them were a pair of Chocobo's. The first one held pink feathers, it ran towards Fang and nuzzled its beak against her, the woman laughed and scratched its neck, speaking baby to it causing the Chocobo to ruffles its feathers and 'Kweh' in delight. The second was a white chocobo, the tips of its tail and wings her light green feathers, this one walked up to Lightning and stood beside her, with a hard glare sent towards the strangers, yep, definantly her bird. Gladio snickered and put his hands in his pocket.  
" Pink? "  
" Don't be fooled by his color, he's a full fledged killer, aren't you Baby? Oh yes you are "  
The pink bird releaed a sound which almost sounded like a purr.  
" Yeah, what ever you say "  
The shit eatting grin that Fang sent his way was enough for the shield to feel a shiver run down his spine  
" Baby, see that behemoth? fetch "  
The bird let out a loud screetch and stormed off towards the beast, the Behemoth was casually walking by in the field, far from them, it was smaller then most they had seen but looked just as intimidating, the Lucien men watched as the bird ran off to its own doom, or so they thought. Their jaws dropped when the bird latched itself onto the beast's back, his sharp beak pierced the creatures flesh, his long talons were furiously clawing away at the creature, slicing open and ripping off flesh. When the behemoth had dropped dead the pink bird ran towards its flesh, using one of its feet of open the lids on its eyes it proceeded to yank out the Behemoth's eye ball. Very proudly the Chocobo dropped the eye infront of Fang and puffed out its chest.  
" Oh what a good boy you are! Who's my little killer you? "  
Prompto stared at the eye ball as it rolled out to meet him, feeling his breakfast come back he rushed over to a nearby bush. Ignis however looked very intrigued.  
" How intresting, that does explain why they have such sharp beaks and talons, why else would a herbnivore need such tools? Or maybe, do they prehaps eat meat? "  
" Well I've only seen it happen once or twice, its usually when a Male wants to impress a Female, he shows her that he can protect her and their future young from danger, also if the Female was about to lay eggs then she would eat meat "  
" Really? Well I've never heard of that, very intresting "  
Intresting as it may have been for Ignis, Noctis vowed to never again come near one of those giant birds

*Lightning*  
Leaning back against the woken fence Lightning watched the Lucien men trying to catch a Chocobo of their own, all except the prince who was standing beside her.  
" Your not gonna get one? "  
" I don't wanna get eaten "  
She looked towards him, she had felt the same way when she first saw Odin mauling a creature, but she never felt scared around the white bird, he had chosen her as his rider, only her. After she had saved him from a Chocobo eater, the first time they met, there was something in the birds eyes that was so familiar, so safe.  
" So you don't want to see the Temple? "  
" I like my life more then any Temple "  
Silence fell over them, it did seem a little unfair, his friends would get to experience one of Nova Chrysalia's treasured secerts and he wouldn't, maybe his new found fear of Chocobo's would be better tommorow, tonight she could show him another little secret they held.  
" Tonight we're going to the jagged woods, the Temple can wait until tommorow "  
She didn't even know why she cared if he was enjoying himself or not. When Ignis had managed to tame one of the Chocobo's he took the bird to the little farm they were at, wanting to get greens for the bird, Gladio was still trying to calm down his own and Prompto was yet to even catch one, Noctis grinned as he saw his friend face plant and the yellow bird shake its rear end at him, the sudden hissing 'Kweh' right next to him made the prince jump, side stepping her lost his balance and fell down, taking Lightning with him, how he had managed to land ontop of her was a mystery, Lightning groaned an looked up at him. The Chocobo, thinking his rider was being attacked, placed one of its large feet on the Prince's back as a warning, but in doing to the bird caused the space between their faces to dissapear, their eyes widening as their lips were forcefully connected, a bright flash came from their right, then an accented voice yelling   
" Get some! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that sucked, I know, I'm a terrible writer XD can you guess where Light is gonna take them instead of the Temple? Its my favorite place in the entire game!  
> (1) Seriously what are those damn butterflys?


	4. It Never Happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Twerky! Your life will become complete

*Lightning & Noctis*  
The group of six walked through the jagged woods, Fang and Prompto were snickering at the back of the group, they kept looking at the picture the Blonde had taken. Lightning and Noctis walked with a very big distance between them, niether one of them looking at the other, they had decided to leave Odin and Baby back at the farm.  
" Oi Princey boy, did you atleast slip her some tounge? "  
" Fuck off Fang! "  
The Oerbian woman burst into laughter, clutching her stomach, Gladio and Prompto joining in. Noctis' face grew red as he stared at the grass beneath his feet. Lightning growled and crossed her arms, her own face covered in pink. Their laughter had died down and they walked in silence. They came to a shallow little pond that they had to cross, the water only reached up to their knee's. Rolling up their pants they stepped into the water, just as Fang was about to step into the water she was hoisted into the air, a surprised yelp slipping past her lips, she suddenly found herself sitting on broad shoulders, her thighs on ether side of Gladio's head, he looked up at her with a flirty smirk.  
" Can't have the lady getting wet now can I? "  
" And here I thought you'd prefer me wet "  
Prompto made a gagging noise and stuck his tounge out at them.  
" Get a room would ya "  
Gladio hooked his arms around Fang's knee's as she weaved her fingers through his hair.  
Lightning led them to a passageway which was blocked by a wall blue of thorny vines, she took her phone out a looked at the time, Prompto stared at the wall.  
" Are we suppose to go that way? "  
" Yeah "  
" I don't know if you've noticed but its kinda closed off, and its getting really late, won't daemons come out? "  
" We don't have daemons "  
" Their probably scared shitless of your Chocobos "  
Lightning's phone beeped and the vine's started moving, untangeling from eachother and retracting into the ground. Gladio watched as the passage was now open.  
" What the hell was that? "  
Fang looked down at him, still sitting on his shoulders.  
" The forest protects its little villagers "  
" Villagers? "  
" You'll see "  
Lightning started walking again. Noctis heard little chimes in the distance, looking up he was a corner comming up, a glow emiting from it as well as muffled voices, a tribe maybe? They walked over a bridge which was made out of 3 tree tunks and Noctis, nor his friends, were quite ready for what they saw.   
Infront of them they saw iluminated mushrooms, very big mushrooms, cliff walls surrounded the area forming a cresent form, the 'little villagers' that Fang spoke off were indeed little. White, purple bat wings, pink cheeks and a pink booble.  
"...........Moogles? "  
Lightning was tackled by a moogle with a crown on its head.  
" Lightning! "  
The woman sighed and patted the little creature on its head   
" Hi Mog "  
" Oh Lightning! You came to visit, Kupo! And you brought friends? Hello Kupo! "  
Lightning pried the moogle off of her and flicked it on its forehead, the moogle rubbed its forehead.  
" Not a single one of them is a friend of mine "  
Fang pouted   
" Not even me? "  
" Especially not you "  
" Yeah but you a Noc- "  
" I.WILL.END.YOU "  
Fang shut her mouth, but still smirked as the rose haired woman and Prince both blushed once again.

*Prompto*  
Gladio had finally putted Fang back on her feet, the gren eyed woman had then shooed him away and went over to a moogle that was dressed as a pirate. Prompto was so excited! Real life moogles! He loved Nova Chrysalia, it was only their second day in the foreign land but he's had more fun here then he did in a month back in Insomnia. The moogles were all swarming around the new comers, they made adorable little giggles when Prompto took pictures of them, they even posed.  
" Kupo-po-po! Miss Lightning! "  
A moogle wear a little witch had flew towards the woman, looking very distressed  
" What is it? "  
" I need help, Kupo! "  
" Well spit it out "  
" Well Kupo, some of the moogles got sick and I wanted to make them betetr "  
" You didn't turn them blue again did you? "  
Noctis and Prompto walked towards Lightning and the frantic moogle, Ignis coming up behind them, this place just kept surprising him.  
" No Kupo! But I made medicine, Kupo. But I used an ingrediant that might be bad for moogles "  
Ignis raised a slender brow  
" May I see this ingrediant? "  
" Yes Kupo! Its right over there! "  
Ignis went to where the moogle had pointed, he found a large red mushroom cut in half, its inside pure white, curious he picked it up and examined it. Noctis looked at the moogle.  
" If its bad then why did you use it? "  
" Because, Humans use it in their medicine, Kupo, but I don't know which part! I made 2 medcines Kupo, will you drink them miss Lightning? "  
Lightning stared at the little bottles the Moogle held out.  
" What makes you think it won't be harmful to me? "  
At that Noctis snorted and took one of the bottles.  
" What's wrong pinky? Scared of a little medicine? "  
With that he down the bottle, Prompto stared at him, well that was sudden, wasn't he just a blushing mess seconds ago? The Blonde watched as the rose haired woman sent the prince a look, she then took the other little bottle and downed it. Prompto stood infront of his friend, looking at him, nothing had happened so maybe the- holy hell. Prompto's jaw dropped as he stared wide eyed at his best friend. Fang showed up from out of nowhere.  
" Hey sunshine do you kn- HAHAHAHA! "  
Noctis and Lightning looked towards eachother, a startled sound coming from both of them as their hands shot up towards their heads, felling the new formed skin. Prompto put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter, tears forming in his eyes as his friend spun around like crazy, trying to look at his back end where a new limb was now sticking out.  
Clair 'Lightning' Farron and Noctis Lucis Caelum now both adorned a pair of pointy fluffy ears, and a matching tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did do that so that is done! I looooooooove moogles! Their so cute!


	5. Pass the sun block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chappie is kinda weird, I don't understand most of it, I wanted Noctis to become frustrated but I mean its only been a week so maybe in another 2 chappies or so XD

*Noctis*  
A week has passed since the Prince arrived, he could honestly say he was enjoying himself, the Patron and his Fiancee were very nice people. But on the other hand, being turned into a cat? That wasn't so fun, Noctis was just glad that the people seemed so use to silly costumes so no one even looked at him, Prompto had kept the picture of his 'kiss' with Lightning, even after she had nearly shot him a couple (7!) of times. Today the Prince was being taken to the Dead Dunes along with his friends, they were going to the beach for some fun, Fang had said she invited a friend of her's and since it was on such short noticed she offered to buy everyone ice cream from an apparently famous stand, why not? Ice cream and the beach? Sounds good to him.  
Noctis stepped off of the train, the first thing he noticed was the intense heat, the air felt so dry. At the beach they had set up a kazeebo to block out the sun's deathly rays, they also set up lounge chairs.  
" Fang! Light! "  
Running towards them was a girl that was a few inches shorter then the prince, she had an odd color of hair, pinkish orange? She had a simmilar accent to Fang's but her skin was just as pale as Lightning's. The girl stopped infront of fang, breathing heavily.  
" I made it! "  
" About time. Now listen up! This here is Vanille, Vanille this is the dude from Lucis, Ignis, Gladio, Noctis and Prompto "  
" Hi! "  
Noctis noticed the way Prompto eyed the girl, she was the Blonde's type, great. First Gladio and now Prompto, who's next? Ignis? (Fuck yeah). They all changed into their bathing suites which for the boys mostly consisted of swimming trunks, though Prompto wore a white tank top, even now he still felt subconcious about his body. Noctis also wore a shirt, his was unbuttoned.

*Gladiolus & Prompto *  
Gladio sat on the seat closest to Fang, in the past week they have gotten quite close, he flirted with her often but he enjoyed talking with her, she had many intresting stories to tell, and the way they sounded with her accent laced through every word, it was better then poetry, and the deep blue bikini she wore wasn't bad either. Prompto had helped Vanille move her chair to the spot she desired.  
" That's perfect! Thanks-...uh Prompto was it? "  
" Yep, your Vanille right? Nice name "  
" Thanks! So I heard from Fang that you take pictures? Gotten any good ones of Nova Chrysalia so far? "  
" Yeah! I got heaps, oh you gotta check this one out though "  
He picked his camera up and scrolled through the pictures, Vanille came up to his side and leaned towards him so she could see better. Prompto came to the picture he wished to show her, which caused the woman to giggle.   
" Ohh, who would of thought the prince would be so frisky? "  
A goraned was heard from the prince, he had seriously hoped they would be over that by now. Vanille had asked Prompto if he would go swimming with her and he did not mind at all, Prompto has a thing for bubbly girls with cute accents and he could sense a touch of shyness in this girl.

*Fang*  
Fang sat comfortably in her beach chair, as promised she had gotted everyone ice cream, the ice cream was always made daily and so creamy, Fang was a regular at the ice cream stand, sometimes she'd send one of her monoculus bandits to go buy one for her, her legs were strung over Gladio's lap, he had one of his large hands on her knees and the other held his cone. The Oerbian woman kept eyeing the blonde man, even after all these years Fang still felt responsible for Vanille, after al their bond was something deeper then they had with the others, they were the last soul survivors of the Oerba tribe, maybe Fang and Vanille would re build the tribe? She could see Vanille wanting a family, a husband, kids, but Fang? She didn't know, with all that's happened, with all they've been through and with what they've lost, it was a miricle Snow and Serah still even wanted to get married, and would they have kids? Serah wanted but they were still L'cie, their brands returning when the Temple raised up from Valhalla, what was she even thinking? She didn't want kids, their little shits! And with her being the one to raise them, Etro have mercy on their souls. The woman looked towards the Prince and the Saviour, both silently enjoying their ice cream. A evil grin spread across her face as she came up with a plane, she conjured a small areo spell and sent it towards Lightning, the weak spell was enough to cut off a small piece from the top of her ice cream and I fell down onto her collar, sliding downwards, want watched and the Prince's eyes, the Shield and even the advisor's followed the ice cream.  
" Gee Light, try to get it actually in your mouth "  
Fang stood from her seat and walked towards her, a sly grin on her face as she leaned down and licked the ice cream off, she heard the men let out small gasps, Lightning looked as she normally did.  
" Fang, I could of just used a napkin "  
" No way kitten, that ice cream was expensive, I'm not letting it go to waste "  
" Don't call me kitten "  
" But with those cute ears how could I not? "  
Noctis stared at his own ice cream cone, glaring at it, why did his cone have to be strawberry?

*Noctis*  
The beach was nice, it was relaxing, the water stretched out for miles and it was calm, he wanted to go something fun though.  
" Can't we do something? "  
Prompto looked thoughtful for a second before something clicked  
" Let's play chicken! "  
Vanille and Fan looked a little confused   
" Chicken? "  
Lightning finished her cone and licked her lips before she sat up and looked at her friends  
" Chicken is a game with 2 teams, on each team a girl sits on the a guys shoulder and then the girls try to push the other one off of the guys shoulders "  
They stared at Lightning, they hadent expected her to know of the game, she was so....funless  
" What? I grew up in a beach town "  
Gladio sat up   
" I dibs Fang! "

Lightning sat ontop of Noctis' shoulders, Vanille on Prompto's opposite them, the 2 women tried pushing the other one off, Noctis had his hands on Lightnings thighs, keeping her in a secure hold, he had to admit, he sure did like how Lightning's skin felt, he could feel the tone muscle under that smooth skin. The prince was so deep in thought that he wasn't able to notice as Prompto jabbed him in his chest, the sudden force on his torso made him stubble back and slip on a bundle of rocks under the water, he fell backwards into the water taking Lightning with him.  
" Yeah! Victory to team Chocobo! "  
" Don't get to cocky Blondie! You still have to go against me and Gladdy "  
" Well then bring it on tattoo wonder! "  
Lightning got up from the water, coughing. Noctis also sat up, shaking the water off his hair. Sitting back under the kazeebo they watched as their friends played chicken, Ignis was laying in his own beach chair, a book in his hands, Noctis looked towards Lightning  
" So the wedding is getting closer "  
" Mhm "  
" Do you know the color scheme? "  
" Blue and pink "  
" I don't own either color "  
" Neither do it "  
They smiled and looked at eachother, they sensed a shopping spree in the future with both of them being dragged along.  
" Your Serah's maid of honor right? "  
" Yeah, she's taking me along with all her maids to go dress shopping this weekend "  
" How many people are attending? "  
" Well the entire town will be there, but the people that were actually invited was 9 people, adding your dad and you guys its 14 "  
" That's not a lot of people "  
" We don't know a lot of people, we've always been a pretty close group and people tend to avoid us "  
" How come? "  
" Because....well, people find us intimidating "  
" You guys? You maybe, but them? "  
" You haven't met everyone "  
Silenece fell over them, it wasn't awkward like back then in the jagged woods. Unsurprisingly Gladio and Fang won their game, Gladio had then thrown fang off his shoulders into the water, the woman jumped up from under the water with a glare and then tackled the large man, surprising him when she was able to over power him. Noctis released a breath  
" Lightning "  
" Hm? "  
" For your sisters wedding "  
" What of it? "  
" Would you be my date? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le done! Yay! Omg wait until you see what I have planned for the wedding! You will squeal!! I'm getting excited just thinking about it! I'll give you a few words to give you a hint. Fang, drugging, handcuffs, Noctis, frustrtation. Get my point?


	6. Vanille, never do magic again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanille has never been the best with magic, and the girls run into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Vanille is actually a pretty good mage but I already used Fang, and secondly just for the sake of this fic Jhil is a scientist studying the fuzzy sheep, because c'mon, Iggy needs the love

*Fang*  
The day was hot, just like any day in the Dead Dunes, Fang knew her home was a plain of dry hot sand, but under the Dunes, underneath the sands which hold the ruins of the acient civilization that once occupied this land, she wanted to show that to them, and the ruins were no secret but getting past her bandits, Monoculus, that was a problem, no one was allowed down there without out either her or Light's permission, and so far they've all seemed to have fun except Ignis, he was too focused of keeping the prince in check and sending updated reports to Lucis, Fang hoped he would atleast like the ruins.  
" So which part should we show em ay girls? "  
Vanille put her hand on her chin, thinking, Lightning looked towards her friend.  
" How about one of the Shrines? Or the murals? "  
" The murals tell the story of Etro don't they? let's go! "  
The women led the men towards one of the entrences of the ruins, the passageway turned steep as they decended down into the ruins, Vanille fanned herself.  
" Its so hot "  
" Then cool yourself down "  
" Ho- I know! "  
Vanille's hand started to form an icy mist as she conjured up her magic, she was going to let it simply run through her body and cool herself down, but the sudden erge to sneeze made her magic shoot out, the ground below them suddenly covered in slippery ice. Fang's feet shot out from under her and she fell flat on her ass and slid down the passage, Gladio following suit as he himself fell onto his ass, Prompto tried to catch his balance but gravity went against him and he went down, grabbing onto Vanille's arm who grabbed onto Ignis, Lightning's feet slipped back wards and she fell onto her stomach, Noctis falling onto his side. At the bottom Gladio colided with Fang and knocked her forward onto her chest with his larger body on her back, making the woman groan. Vanille got a face full of sand, Prompto rolled onto his back and Ignis fell ontop of him. Lightning managed to stop herself before her face collided with the sand, unlike Vanille, Noctis came to a stop beside her.  
" Gladio, get off, your huge "  
" Your not the first woman to say that "  
Fang snickered at his comment, turning her head to look at him~  
" Get your Behemoth ass off or else I sick Baby on you "  
Ignis and Prompto looked at eachother, they quickly pushed away from eachother, Vanille lifted her head and spat out sand, Lightning got onto her knees, Noctis getting a full view of her ass, he quickly shook his head and stood up.  
" Sorry guys, I didn't mean for that to happen "  
Gladio got off of Fang then helped her up, the woman rubbed her head  
" Damn man, how what are you made out of? Rocks? "  
Gladio chuckled, still holding her hand.

*Ignis*  
They walked through the ruins, it was quite cold down there, they admired the walls which held many symbols engraved into it, the Time doors which closed and opened every 60 minuets, Prompto was slightly disturbed by the skeletons which were linning the walls, their hands tied above their hands with a rope holding them up, they wore armour which had started to decay along with its wearer, Lightning owned a sword like the ones the dead worriors had, it was a decent sword, its build was much stronger then the ones current black smiths made, seeing as they lasted who knows how many thousand years and not a single sign of rust or fadding leather on the hilt. Ignis was scanning the walls, he had seem many ancient architecture and hieroglyphics in the many books he had studied when he was younger, but he had never seen these before, he wondered how old these were  
" Oh, Hello girls "  
The new voice caught the attention of the bespectecal man, a woman with long honey blonde hair, a creamy complection, a pair of glasses holding green hues behind them. Vanille ran up to the woman.  
" Jhil! I haven't seen you in weeks! "  
Jhil smiled.  
" Sorry Vanille, I've been busy with research in the Wildlands, are these the visitors from Lucis? "  
" Yep! Their here for Snow and Serah's wedding "  
The woman looked towards them and smiled.  
" Hello, I'm Jhil Nabaat, I'm a scientist studying the Fuzzy Sheep "  
Noctis tilted his head  
" Fuzzy Sheep? "  
" You haven't seen them? Their mammels that are held at the farms in the Wildlands, fasinating creatures, when they are lambs their legs are unable to bend and so they hop, they are mammels yet they don't give live birth, instead they lay eggs and our Chocobos seem to enjoy the milk they produce, unlike the milk that cows produce which seem to make Chocobos sick "  
Fang held her head and groaned  
" Too much knowledge Jhil, why are you even down here? "  
" I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be giving a tour, I came down here to study the murels "  
Vanille grabbed Ignis' hand and pulled him along towards the Blonde woman  
" Jhil this is Ignis, who don't you show him the murels? "  
Ignis adjusted his glasses before he took the Blonde womans hand and kissed the top  
" Ignis Scientia "  
" Scientia? Your family is associated with the Royal family, as advisors correct? Oh I would love to hear some of Lucis' history "  
" I myself am intrested in Nova Chrysalia's history "  
" Well I would be honored to tell you the tales I know "  
" I would enjoy that very much miss Nabaat, perhaps over dinner tommorow? "  
" That would be wonderful "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me! My mom got me 4 black Weimaraner puppies! A house warming gift, I haven't even moved yet XD their all boys and I have NOOO idea what to name them, 1 of them had wite fur on the tip of his paws, another one's chest if white, the oldest and the runt are both pure black. I can't c'mon up with names, if one was a girl I'd name her Bayonetta XD pls help my retarded ass with name suggestions


	7. Palns Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang is planning something against Noctis and Lightning, she's got everyone in on it, but what is it?

*Fang*  
Gladio was enjoying his morning jog, it was an early hour, the sun had just started to rise and this seemed to be the only hour when Yusnaan slept. He stopped and took a deep breath of the cool morning air, it was quite peaceful, but all good things must come to an end and Gladio's peace ended when he was tackled by a blur of blue.  
" Oof! "  
He fell onto his side and groaned, looking up he found a giant grin on the culprit of his attack  
" Were you that happy to see me Fang? "  
" No, but I'm a genius! "  
" Since when? "  
" Remember that, just bloody remember it "  
Fang got off of Gladio and stood up, the large man stood up as well, dusting his clothes off   
" So why are you a genius? "  
" Listen to this! "  
Fang got on her toes and whispered something into his ear, as she explained something a sly grin grew on Gladio's face.  
Fang and Gladio had conored Vanille and Prompto later that morning, explaining Fang's plan to them, Prompto looked ripe and ready to do it where as Vanille wasn't so sure.  
" I don't know Fang, Light might, no, she definantly will kill us "  
" Don't worry about that Vinni, I can handle her "  
" But, isn't is technically- "  
" No, it won't be, just relax "  
Vanille sighed and nodded, it made her fellow Oerbian's grin become even widder. Fang then grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her off, waving goodbye to the boys, they had to meet Serah for the fitting of their brides maids dresses, there Fang would get Jhil and Serah in on it.

*Serah*  
The soon-to-be bride was staring at the clock that hung on the wall, their appointment was in 3 minuets and the Oerba girls still were there. When she heard the fammilar accents she swore she had never been so relieved.  
" Finally! Where were you two? "  
" Sorry Serah, Fang and I got caught up "  
Serah shook her head  
" Well you made it atleast "  
A staff member of the shop came towards them, it was an old lady, her grey hair up in a bun, she wore a brown suite that looked worn out, the woman looked at thim with a dissaproving look, more so directed at Fang.  
" Which one is the bride? "  
Serah slowly raised her hand, the woman eyed her suspiciously.  
" Aren't you a little young? "  
" A-actually miss, I'm 23 "  
The woman snorted, obviously not believing her, Lightning who had been standing in silence sent a hard glare to the woman, Jhil stood beside Lightning, she noticed the look on the older Farron's face.   
" Excuse me but Miss Farron here must return to the Palace shortly, so could we maybe get on with things "  
At the mention of their name the woman's attitude changed completly  
" Oh my dear! Your the girl getting married to the Patron! Yes yes come right this way! "  
The women walked off into the store, she talked about diffrent colors and fabrics, making suggestions, the five women following behind her. The women spent the next few hours looking through dresses, the color scheme being blue and pink, the dress Serah had picked was a figure fitting blue dress that reached their knees, a slit on the left side, with a light pink train that was cut into 3 flaps with short off shoulder sleeves, for Lightning, her maid of honor, she picked the same dress but the colors were turned around. Fang had pulled Jhil into the fitting room and told her of her plan, the blonde woman agreed instantly, when she had told Serah the woman had a small blush on her face but agreed, getting everyone in on it was easier then she thought. As they stood for their measurments to be taken Fang looked towards Jhil.  
" So whens your date? "  
" Its not a Date, we're just going to discuss Nova Chrysalias history "  
" Over dinner? "  
" Yes over dinner, its not a date.....is it? "  
At this Lightning snorted  
" Its a date "  
Vanille nodded in agreement.

*Noctis*  
The prince sat comfortably on his seat at the resturant, his friends sitting at the table with him. When he had asked Lightning to be his date he haden't really ment it, knowing she would probably laugh at him and reject him flat out, but when she said yes he nearly choked on his own spit. Prompto was enjoying his own dish when he looked up from the bowl.  
" Hey Gladdy, got a date yet? "  
" Yep, Fang "  
" When did you ask her "  
The shield took his phone out and started typing on it, a few seconds later a beep sound came from his phone.  
" Just now "  
" She agreed? "  
" Why is that so surprising? "  
" Why don't you man up and ask Vanille? "  
The blonde stared down at his plate again, a blush on his face, Noctis smirked  
" Aww is Promptie too scared? "  
" Oh shut up "  
When the Luciens had finished their dinner they decided to head to bed early, so they went back to the hotel and the prince instantly crept into bed, unawear of the plans being formed between his friends, against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah that was really pathetic and I don't even know why I did it, but its all leading up to the next Chappie which I promise will be awesome! Its the wedding.


	8. Wedding [Part 1]

*Serah*  
The rose haired woman stood nervously infront of the mirror, double checking herself over and over again, it was finally the day she and Snow would become husband and wife, she couldn't be more excited. Her dress was decorated in little crystals along the sweet heart bodice, the skirt was loose and flowly around her legs, the feature she loved the most was the belt Snow had let be made for her, it was little stars made out of pink diamons and it sat snugly around her hips, she shudered to think of how much it cost. Her brides maids had arrived a few hours ago and helped her get ready, they all stood ready in their own dresses, Lightning had managed to hide her tail under the dress and Jhil had done her hair in a way that hid the ears, they still haden't found a cure.  
" Sis can you help me with this? "  
Her sister walked towards her and took the tiara she held out, Lightning placed it on her sister's head and made sure the veil attached to it wasn't folded anywhere.   
" Thanks "  
" Are you ready? "  
" As ready as I'll ever be "  
Serah took one last glance at herself before she turned and headed for the door.

*Noctis*  
" I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride "  
The crowd cheered as Snow kissed his wife for the first time, the prince clapped along with the people, the month had indeed gone by quickly and he wondered how he would feel when he goes home, he would miss this place for sure. The people started leaving, heading to where the reception would be, all the while the prince kept his eyes on Lightning, his date, she turned to look at him and they shared a knowing look, they both felt something off, but what it was neither knew.  
Noctis sat beside Lightning at the table, the bride and groom on the dance floor.  
" She's finally married "  
" And now I have that big idiot as a brother "  
" You know they'll probably have a honeymoon baby "  
Lightning groaned and downed her glass of wine.

*Fang*  
Fang had managed to drag the bride away along with her fellow brides maids, dragging them out of the reception area and towards the darkness awaiting outside.  
" Alright gals, oporation thorny rose begins now! "  
Jhil raised an eye brow   
" Thorny rose? "  
" Its word play "  
" Its stupid "  
" Shut up "  
Fang waved over when she saw Gladio, Prompto and Ignis walking to them.  
" Did you get it? "  
Prompto dug through his pockets before he held out a small pack of what looked like red sugar. Fang snatched it from him.  
" Step 1, done! Ok now Serah did you get the hotel key? "  
The bride took out the small metal object from between her breasts and gave it to Fang.  
" I'm not sure about this Fang "  
" Relax would you? Now Jhil do you have it? "  
The blonde woman took out a metalic object from her purse and gave it to the other woman.  
" Alright! Now Gladio, make sure princey boy eats this "  
She held out the pack of red sugar.  
" Who do I have to do it? "  
" Because if you do then I'll-"  
The oerbian woman leaned towards him and whispered something into his ear, the shield's eyes widdened and he grabbed the pack and marched off back to the reception.  
" Now Ignis, it's your job to get them to the hotel room, I'd do it myself but Light doesn't trust me to even say good morning without lying twice "  
The man sighed and took the key Fang held towards him.  
" Very well I shall take care of it "  
" Good! Vanille and Prompto! You 2 know what to do "  
The youngest pair of the group saluted   
" Yes mam! "

*Noctis & Lightning*  
" So you saved Odin from a chocobo eater? "  
" Yeah, the poor thing was a bloody mess when I found him "  
The two had been talking about random little things in their lives, they were enjoying eachothers company when a plate was suddenly slammed on the table.  
" Hey Noct! You gotta try these brownies! "  
The two looked towards Gladio, who had a large grin on his face.  
" Sure "  
The prince took a piece of brownie and ate it, it was soft and gooey like every other brownie, but it seemed to have a crunchy covering.  
" Not bad "  
Noctis ate another one when Ignis walked towards their table  
" Sorry to bother you miss Farron but there seems to be trouble "  
" Trouble? "  
" It appears we have an unwanted guest, one from the Empire "  
At this Noctis stood up, couldn't the Empire take a damn break?   
" Where is he? "  
" We have secured him in one of the hotel room "  
Ignis gave Noctis the key, Lightning stood up from her seat, like hell she'll let someone ruin her sister's wedding.  
They had reached the room and unlocked the door, before they could step in however   
" GET EM! "  
A pair of metal cuffs were strapped to their wrists and they were shoved into the room, the door shut behind them and locked, Noctis stared down at the cuffs that conected his and Lightning's wrists together, the woman growled and banged on the door.  
" Open this door or I swear I'm going to kill you! "

*Serah*  
With a groan the bride sat at her table and slammed her forehead to the table, her husband sat down beside her.  
" Is the wedding that bad? "  
" No, its just....I believe Lightning is about to murder some people "  
" Why? "  
Fang appeared out of no where, both her elbows on the table with her head resting in her palms.  
" Because she's gonna have some fun "  
Snow looked at his wife for a better explination but he only received a shrug from her, Jhil stood beside fang.  
" We put a strong drug in something the Prince ate, then cuffed him to Lightning and locked them in a room "  
" Wait....THAT was the oh so amazing plan Fang had? "  
The woman in question snagged the wine bottle and took a swig.  
" The drug happens to give the person who ingested it a strong sexual desire "  
Ignis looked towards Fang for a few seconds, he then shook his head.  
" You may aswell have killed the woman "  
" Huh? "  
" The Caelum bloodline is rich with Crystal energy, it enhances everything they do, their stronger, faster, smarter and they are able to bend things to their wills, when it comes to something like sex most women are unable to handle their, stamina? Perhaps, it is why arranged marriages are so common in the royal family "  
" Women don't want to have sex with them? "  
" Its not that, its just that .....well "  
" Well what? "  
" Its indeed a personal matter but when king Regis spent his first night with the queen, she was unable to walk for about a week "

*Lightning*  
Noctis stared at the woman cuffed to him, his eyes turning red.  
" Uh Noctis? "   
Lightning felt a shiver run down her spine as the prince gave her a carnalistic smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to everyone reading this, this fic is absolute shit XD maybe one day I'll redo it and make it better, until then enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah god fuck! Finally! I rushed the ending, YESSS, so what? I'm tired of typing right now, anywhozals then. Can you guess where Lightning is gonna take them tommorow? Luxurion? Wildlands? Dead dunes?  
> Rynn out!


End file.
